Fightin' At The Gala!
by LycoX
Summary: What better way to have a reunion between old friends then a sword fight at a Charity Gala?


**Fightin' At**

 **The Gala!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Set during season 1 and this is set about two weeks after the events of 'Damaged'. Part of this one-shot is dedicated to CelestialTitania!**

* * *

His only warning that night was the sudden appearance of a tactical machete that embedded itself into the material of the counter where the bar was located at the Charity Gala his mother had given him little choice in being able to get out of going too. Frowning at it as he put down his glass of Apple Juice he'd managed to talk his mom into being included for drinks since he didn't want to possibly impair himself with Alcohol if he went out that night. That, and have it possibly interact badly with his meds for that matter too. Pulling the machete out of the counter while the Bartender and several others looked at the sight with eyed wide surprise, Oliver Queen turned around as he held the blade in his hand. "And here I thought I'd never see your face again." Greeted the archer and former castaway towards the owner of the machete.

Who had the twin in his hand and was wearing a well made suit. A black grayish goatee, well groomed slicked back dark hair, and an eye patch was also noticeable features about the man as well. "Sorry to disappoint, Kid." Said the man in return in a slightly raspy voice.

He then charged at Oliver with a yell, who was quick to respond in kind. Their machetes instantly clashing with one another in a loud metal clang and causing several in attendance to gasp at the whole thing. Many moved out of the way of the two's fight while someone screamed for the Police to be called. "OLIVER!" Screamed out Moira in fear.

"STAY BACK MOM! I'VE GOT THIS!" Ordered Oliver as he ducked a swipe of Slade's blade.

"Is that so? Cause I honestly think you've gotten soft since coming home!"

"Sure that's not you getting soft in your old age?" Retorted Oliver cheekily and getting an annoyed snarl from the man.

"Ollie! Stop insulting him before he kills you!" Cried out a terrified Thea.

Oliver just snorted at that and lunged for one of Slade's knees. Who managed to block it with his blade and directed machete elsewhere. Not that Oliver let that stop him of course as the two continued their fight all across the area. Ruining various things in the process as well much to the dislike of Moira and Walter since they were the ones who were hosting the whole thing to begin with! As they fought the two could be seen grinning strangely enough. Which was rather unnerving for those still watching the whole thing and not running away in fear of being targeted by the eye patch wearing man. The two fighters were even bleeding in a few places but they didn't care. Even using limbs to hit the other in addition to the hilts of their machetes and the sides of the blades that wouldn't really cut them unless they wanted it too. Insults were also traded back and forth between the two as well.

Their fight eventually culminated in them having an intense stare down as their blades connected with one another. Each trying to force the other to move. "Really think you should stop before you have a heart attack, old man."

"I'm in the prime of my life, Kid!"

"Maybe back when you were in your 20's. Besides… You're what, 50 now?"

Slade growled at that while Moira and Thea whimpered in fear as they were even more scared of what this guy would do to Oliver for that remark. "Nanhai! Tingzhi cunzai yuchun!" Came an accented voice that had the Queen ladies, Walter, Oliver, and Slade turning towards the source of it.

Revealing a beautifully striking Asian woman in a red flowing dress with her hair in a braid and going down her back. Oliver could only stare in shock at the sight of her while Slade just pouted. "But Shado, we were having fun!"

"And scaring everyone in the process." Chided the woman gently with a shake of the head.

"A little fear will do them good. Make them more alert."

Oliver's family members and a few others in attendance just looked at the one eyed man in an appalled manner. Unable to believe he would actually think something like that! Slade then stumbled when Oliver let up on the pressure and moved towards Shado in a daze. "Sh-Shado..."

His shock at seeing her allowing him to miss the slight glare Slade was giving him as everyone watched what was going on. "Oliver, it is good to see you again." Softly spoke the woman known as Shado.

Nothing was said as he came up to her and gently placed a hand on her cheek, an action she liked a great deal of as her eyes closed and her face leaned into his hand. Loving the feel of him touching her for the first time in years. "I… I didn't know if either of you were dead after the Amazo went down..."

Something that had honestly been a re-occuring nightmare of his for a good long while. "A thought we had about you, Baobei… But learning that you were alive and well thanks to Slade coming to Hong Kong to let me know honestly brought tears to my eyes. For I missed you greatly."

"I missed you just as much. I honestly feel like I'm in a really good dream right now. One I don't want to end."

"Hah, something tells me any dreams you would have wouldn't feature me, Kid." Grumbled Slade with a smirk and nearly breaking the moment.

"Shh! Don't ruin the moment!" Hissed Thea without really thinking about it.

Causing the man to snort in amusement but neither Oliver or Shado really paid them any attention thanks to being too focused on one another. The two slowly inched towards one another until their lips met in a sweet and intimate kiss as their arms wrapped around the other and held one another tightly as they shared a most intimate moment. One years in the making since their forced separation thanks to the Amazo and Amanda Waller. The Amazo also being the reason behind Slade no longer having an eye for that matter. Moira couldn't help but feel choked up by how beautiful the whole thing was. And looked forward to getting to know these two people who clearly knew her son in the days to come. The two parted and rested their foreheads against one another's, enjoying the feeling of being so close. "Together again, Baobei."

"As it was meant to be." Oliver said seriously.

Shado smiled softly at that, as it was all too true. Their daughter would also finally have her father in her life as well. Neither would pay much attention to the Police Officers that included Detectives Lance and Hilton arriving on to the scene and looking a little bewildered by the whole thing. "Oh, it uhh. It turns out we didn't need you after all." Moira told Quentin and his bunch brightly.

Causing the man to scoff in annoyance and ordered his group to leave since there was apparently nothing going on! Aside from a room that had quite a bit of ruined things in it and Queen and some girl being all close and what not. But hey, not his business or anything! Oliver and Shado would soon leave with neither leaving much space between them and would spend the rest of the night getting intimately familiar with one another again while Slade would spend time telling the Queen family stories about Oliver during the island with a big smile on his face. Knowing that the Kid probably wouldn't be too happy with him for doing it but not caring! As payback for those age remarks was just too great in his view!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Good God do I miss Celina Jade on Arrow. We need more of her! CT, I hope you and anyone else who read this will have enjoyed it! I know I definitely enjoyed writing it! R and R! The first bit of Chinese in this is 'Boys! Stop being silly!' Baobei is basically 'Love' more or less.**


End file.
